


Hard days at work <3

by Weeb_Cadence



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Days, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26657764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weeb_Cadence/pseuds/Weeb_Cadence
Summary: Shigeru Yahaba had a tiring day at work, but luckily he has a incredible boyfriend to go home to.
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	Hard days at work <3

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of sleeping, because I love this ship.

It was 9 pm on a Thursday afternoon when Yahaba walked through the front door of his and Kyoutani’s shared apartment looking like a dead person. He stepped inside, quickly closing the door behind himself before taking off his shoes and dropping his keys in the little platter on the table next to the door. 

“I’m home.” He called out, exhausted. He walked through the hallway of the apartment and into the living room.

“Welcome back.” Kyoutani greeted him from the couch furrowing his eyes at his boyfriends disheveled state. “What died and crawled up your ass?”

“Ha ha very funny.” Yahaba replied dryly, sliding in next to his boyfriend on their pale blue couch.

  
  


“No, but seriously. Rough day?” Kyoutani asked, turning to face him, raising his left eyebrow slightly.

“Mhm.” Yahaba tiredly hummed in response. Kyoutani turned to press a kiss to his boyfriends temple before reaching his arm around him and rubbing circles in his back. Yahaba melted into the touch and rested his head against his shoulder. 

  
  


“You need to stop overworking yourself, I'm the athlete here, I'm the one whos supposed to come home tired.” Kyoutani told him, sighing.

“I know I’m sorry.” Yahaba replied.

“I wasn’t asking for an apology, I was asking for you to start worrying about your health more.” Kyoutani responded sternly giving his boyfriend a slight squeeze before retracting his arm and guiding his boyfriends head to his lap. Yahaba sighed in contentment. Kyoutani started to rub his boyfriend's head and play with his hair because he knew Yahaba enjoyed it.

  
  


After a few minutes he noticed the even breathing of his boyfriend and slowly got up, careful not to wake sleepy beauty, and walked towards the kitchen to begin making their dinner. He decided to make some Miso soup for them since that was Yahabas comfort food and today had obviously been a tiring and hard day. He went to work cutting, mixing, boiling, simmering, and adding for another hour before serving two bowls, Yahaba having slightly more than him even if he would never address it, and walking over to wake his sleeping boyfriend.

  
  


“Yahaba, you have to get up for a few minutes ok?” Kyoutani asked him, shaking him slightly and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

“Ok baby.” Yahaba replied, yawning and stretching. Kyoutani blushed slightly at the pet name before pacing back to the kitchen and taking a seat in front of one of the bowls. Yahaba got up from his comfortable position on the couch and joined him at the seat across from him.

“Thank you love.” Yahaba thanked him.

“No problem, someones gotta make sure you don’t starve yourself.” Kyoutani huffed, obviously embarrassed but if Yahaba noticed (He probably did, Yahaba always notices) he didn’t mention it.

  
  


When they were done eating, Kyoutani quickly washed the dishes they’d dirtied before setting them in the dish strainer to dry. After that it was time for the two to head to bed. Kyoutani walked to his room after going through his nightly routine and found Yahaba snuggled up in the blankets waiting for him. He shut off the light and walked over to the bed before hopping in and lifting his arm for Yahaba to snuggle closer.

  
  


Which of course Yahaba did.

  
  


“Thank you for doing all that today.” Yahaba thanked him, sighing.

“Mm.” Kyoutani grunted in acknowledgement.

“You’re seriously the best.” Yahaba told him.

“Mhm.” Kyoutani hummed, pulling Yahaba impossibly closer. Yahaba sighed in content before drifting off. Just before he was about to fall asleep he muttered a small “ I love you Kentarou.”

“I love you too, Shigeru.” Kyoutani replied, pecking him on the lips.

After that they both fell asleep with smiles on their faces and a feeling of warmth in their chests.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was short but the idea popped in my head so I wrote it.


End file.
